Alice (Paradox)
Summary Alipheese Fateburn XVI, also known as Alice is the 16th Monster Lord that rules over monsterkind. She was crowned Monster Lord after the death of her mother several years ago. She had to defeat 4 other monsters who were also candidates for the role of Monster Lord. These four monsters eventually became the Four Heavenly Knights. However, not long before Luka's adventure, Alice's castle was attacked by the White Rabbit, who forcibly turned her into a younger version of herself. Now too weak to properly fill her role as the Monster Lord, she fled the castle in search of the rabbit in order to force her to turn her back into her adult self. However, this left the throne unattended, creating a large scale conflict between several candidates for the throne, including Alipheese Fateburn XVII, Black Alice and her supposedly dead mother, Alipheese Fateburn XV. Early in her journey, she met Luka at the same time as Goddess Ilias, causing a conflict between the two to decide which one shall take him on their journey. Depending on Luka's choice, Alice will either join Luka as an important party member or be reduced to teaming up with weak monsters to survive the journey. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 2-A Name: Alice, Alipheese Fateburn XVI Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Monster Lord Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage ghosts with her magic), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict a variety of status effects in the opponent), Poison Manipulation (Can inflict poison on the opponent through a variety of means), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can instantly seal magical skills with a gaze), Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep with a gaze or with sweet gases), Fear Manipulation (Can stun opponents in fear), Statistics Amplification, Berserk Mode (Can enter a berserk mode that increases her strength), Smoke Manipulation (Can blind opponents with ink), Breath Attack, Corrosion Inducement (Can cause her enemy's body to get partially digested), Water Manipulation, Empowerment (Becomes stronger under the sea), Attack Reflection (Has a certain chance to reflect magic back at the user), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Resists fire attacks and is unable to be burned), Ice Manipulation (Resists freezing), Electricity Manipulation (Resists paralysis), Petrification (Resists petrification effects), Poison Manipulation (Immune to poison effects and poison attacks), Water Manipulation (Immune to water attacks) |-|End of Part 2=All previous abilities, plus Healing (Can heal herself or others), Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Soul Manipulation (Can send her opponent's soul to heaven), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy attacks), Mind Manipulation (Can confuse, seduce or put into a trance her enemies), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce rage into her enemies), Absorption (Can absorb health and mana. She can also absorb elemental attackss), Biological Manipulation (Can increases someone's metabolism to the point of destroying them from the inside), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can reduce her enemies' stats or remove buffs), Petrification (Can petrify her enemies through certain attacks), Time Manipulation (Can slow or stop time for her enemies), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill other beings with a gaze), Summoning (Can summon her army temporarily), Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resists the Ascension status effect), Sound Manipulation (Immune to sound-based attacks), Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Superior to Slime Girls) | Multiverse level+ (Can fight Sonya Chaos) Speed: Likely Transonic (Comparable to the Goblin Girl, who can create sonic booms by running) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Mutliversal+ Durability: At least Building level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes) Standard Equipment: Rapier, Flails Intelligence: Gifted (Should be smarter than the average monster due to being the Monster Lord. She was trained in several subjects from a young age, including subjects like thermodynamics. Officially considered to have "High" intelligence) Standard Tactics: She usually doesn't bother fighting her opponents directly and prefers to incapacitate her opponents through her diverse Demon Eyes techniques, although she will resort to strong magical attack if she fights someone she knows to be immune to said techniques. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base=-'Yoma Skills' *'Demon Eyes of Poison:' A magical skill that poisons any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Cross Amber:' A basic rapier skill that hits twice. *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Demon Eyes of Darkness:' A magical skill that blinds any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Demon Eyes of Silence:' A magical skill that seals the magical skills of any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Fire Waltz:' A strong fire attack that targets all opponents in sight. *'Demon Eyes of Paralysis:' A magical skill that paralyzes any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'V Slash:' A strong rapier skill that hits twice. *'Demon Eyes of Sleep:' A magical skill that puts to sleep any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. -'Beast Skills' *'Scratch:' A basic claw attack. *'Threaten:' The user intimidates the opponent, stunning them. *'Tackle:' A strong physical tackle that targets one opponent. *'Beastial Howl:' The user howl, increasing their evasion chances and increasing their SP regeneration. *'Bite:' The user bites the opponent. *'Beast Instincts:' The user unlocks their primal instincts, becoming berserk while increasing their own strength. *'Roar:' The user lets out a mighty roar, which intimidates and stun all opponents nearby. -'Lamia Skills' *'Flail Strike:' A basic flail attack. *'Snake Tail Strike:' The user uses their own tail to smack every enemy in sight. *'Demon Eyes of Poison:' A magical skill that poisons any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Fire Flail:' A flail skill imbued with fire. *'Ice Flail:' A flail skill imbued with ice. *'Lightning Flail:' A flail skill imbued with lightning. *'Tentacles Killer:' A special flail skill that deals higher damage on scyllas. *'Lamia Coil:' The user uses their serpentine body to coil around the opponent. -'Scylla Skills' *'Tentacle Strike:' A basic tentacle attack. *'Ink:' The user releases a cloud of ink, damage the target and potentially blinding them. *'Tentacle Restraint:' A tentacle skill that binds the opponent. *'Snake Noose:' A restraining tentacle that is particularly strong against lamias. *'Tentacle Up:' A skill that allows the user to attack 4 times instead of once, temporarily. *'Tentacle Flail:' The user flails their tentacles, hitting random targets around them. -'Land-Dweller Skills' *'Poison Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses poison. *'Dissolving Liquid:' The user attacks the enemy with a liquid that corrodes their body. *'Threaten:' The user intimidates the opponent, stunning them. *'Fire Breath:' A basic breath attack that uses fire. *'Sweet Breath:' The user breathes a sweet gas that puts opponents to sleep. *'Cruel Tongue:' The user licks the opponent, poisoning them and making them vulnerable to other poison-like attacks. *'Venom Claw:' The user slashes with their venomous claw, poisoning the enemy. -'Sea-Dweller Skills' *'Tentacle Strike:' A basic tentacle attack. *'Water Bullet:' The user collects water and shoots it back at their enemies at high speed. *'Ink:' The user releases a cloud of ink, damage the target and potentially blinding them. *'Tentacle Restraint:' A tentacle skill that binds the opponent. *'Toxic Tentacle:' The user attacks with a poisonous tentacle, inflicting poison on their enemies. -'Noble Skills' *'Charge Ray:' A simple rapier skill. *'Dancing Saber:' A rapier skill that can hit many opponents at once. *'Splash Fleuret:' A rapier skill that hits all opponents in sight. *'Noblesse Oblige:' A skill that lets the user use their rapier skills twice instead of once. *'V Slash:' A strong rapier skill that hits twice. |-|End of Part 2=-'High Yoma Skills' *'Trial Judge:' A strong rapier skill that hits the enemy thrice. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Flare Rondo:' A strong fire attack that harms all opponents. *'Fue Trois:' A fire-imbued rapier skill that hits thrice. *'Demon Eyes of Sleep:' A magical skill that seduces any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. -'Holy Yoma Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Prier:' A basic rapier skill imbued with fire. *'Demon Eyes of Healing:' A magical skill that heals any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Demonic Lightning:' The user summons demonic lightning at all enemies. *'Heaven:' The user sends the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Demon Eyes of Recovery:' A magical skill that heals status effects of any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Foudre Trois:' A lightning-imbued rapier skill that hits thrice. *'Heal All:' Magical skill that heals all allies. *'Demon Eyes of Revival:' A magical skill that resurrects any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Sun Sphere:' A holy skill of demonic origins that damages all foes and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Beastial Yoma Skills' *'Bite:' The user bites the opponent. *'Anston:' A quick rapier skill that hits all enemies. *'Roar:' The user lets out a mighty roar, which intimidates and stun all opponents nearby. *'Absolute Ice Fang:' The user bites with teeth imbued with ice. *'Demon Eyes of Confusion:' A magical skill that confuses any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Demon Eyes of Rage:' A magical skill that enrages any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Glace Trois:' An ice-imbued rapier skill that hits thrice. *'Beast Hybrid Hammer:' A strong physical attack that hits thrice. -'Lunatic Beast Skills' *'Double Bite:' The user bites twice. *'Lunatic High:' The user enters a berserk mode that increases their strength and dodge rate. *'Fatal Claw:' A strong claw attack that aims for the vitals. *'Rampage:' The user rampages around, dealing damage to random enemies. -'Speed Beast' *'Steal:' A basic skill that steals the enemy's item. *'Familicide:' A strong physical attack that deals more damage to other beasts. *'Escape:' A skill that allows the user to flee any battle. *'Lightning Claw:' A claw attack imbued with lightning. *'Disruptive Wave:' A skill that nullifies the buffs of any enemies in the surroundings. *'Double Steal:' The user attempts to steal the enemy's item twice. *'Mug:' The user steals the enemy's item while dealing damage. *'Beast Hammer:' A strong physical attack that hits thrice. -'Minotaur Skills' *'Violent Axe:' A basic axe skill. *'Minotaur Crash:' A strong axe skill which a high chance of critical hits. *'Focused Spirit:' The user focuses their mind, increasing their strength for their next attack. *'Fire Roar Axe:' A strong axe skill imbued with fire. *'Ice Breaker Axe:' A strong axe skill imbued with ice. *'Thunder God Axe:' A strong axe skill imbued with lightning. *'Chaos Axe:' An axe skill that hits many random opponents nearby. *'Minotaur Spinning Axe:' A strong minotaur-exclusive axe skill. -'Centaur Skills' *'Centaur Rush:' A skill involving a full body rush. *'Fox Hunt:' A spear skill that is particularly strong against kitsunes. *'Lancet:' A spear skill that absorbs the opponent's health. *'First Lunge:' The user increases their speed temporarily. *'Three Step Pierce:' A quick spear skill that hits the enemy three times. *'Centaur Body:' The user can now use their spear skills twice instead of once. -'Boa Lamia Skills' *'Snake Body Strike:' The user hits all of their foes with their large serpentine body. *'Demon Eyes of Confusion:' A magical skill that confuses any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Scylla Killer:' A strong flail skill that deals more damage to scyllas. *'Swallow:' The user eats a bound/corroded foe entirely, instantly defeating them. *'Snake Roll:' A stronger version of lamia coil. *'Grand Dive:' A strong flail skill that targets one all foes. -'Lamia Nun Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Lamia Prayer:' A lamia-specific prayer that heals all allies. *'Cure:' A magic skill that removes most status effects from the target. *'Demon Eyes of Healing:' A magical skill that heals any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Flail of Heaven's Wrath:' A flail skill imbued with holy magic. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Maheal:' The user accelerates the foe's metabolism, causing their own body to destroy them from the inside. *'Heal All:' Magical skill that heals all allies. *'Sun Sphere:' A holy skill of demonic origins that damages all foes and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Snake Miko Skills' *'Snake Miko Dance:' A dance skill that regenerates health and mana for allies. *'Chain Dance:' A flail skill that attacks all enemies. *'Encouraging Dance:' A dance skill that increases speed and strength for all allies. *'Cyclone Dance:' A dance skill that unleashes a cyclone at the opponent. *'Earth Rend Dance:' A dance skill that hurls earth at the enemy. *'Flowing Water Dance:' A dance skill that summons water to attack the enemy. *'Weakening Dance:' A dance skill that weakens the opponent's stats. -'Medusa Skills' *'Petrifying Strike:' A physical strike that petrifies the opponents it hits. *'Deadly Mace:' A strong flail skill that hits all opponents. *'Demon Eyes of Paralysis:' A magical skill that paralyzes any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Heavy Cannon:' A strong flail skill that hits one opponent. -'High Scylla Skills' *'Dark Fog:' A stronger version of ink. *'Tentacle Bind:' A tentacle skill that binds all the opponents hit by it. *'Lamia Capture:' A tentacle skill that binds all the opponents hit by it and deals higher damage to lamias. *'High Tentacle Up:' A skill that allows the user to attack 7 times instead of once, temporarily. -'Scylla Maid Skills' *'Tea Serving:' The user serves tea, healing their allies' health and fighting spirit. *'Dual Duster Dance:' A skill that uses two dusters to attack nearby opponents, potentially blinding them. *'Battle Maid:' The user doubles their strength when using weapons. *'Serve Tea x8:' The user serves tea to 8 random allies, healing them. *'Maid's BDSM:' The user attempts to bind, blind and nullify the magical powers of all enemies in sight. -'Scylla Samurai Skills' *'Rampant Slicing:' The user attacks all beings around them, healing their own SP. *'Three Step Decapitation:' An attack to the neck that strikes thrice. *'Iainuki:' A katana skill that hits all enemies in sight. *'Seppuku:' The user sacrifices some of their health to regain SP. -'High Land-Dweller Skills' *'Roar:' The user lets out a mighty roar, which intimidates and stun all opponents nearby. *'Bio Mist:' The user releases a poisonous mist around, poisoning all foes. *'Scorching Breath:' A breathing skill that paralyzes all enemies. *'Flame Breath:' A stronger version of fire breath. *'Rampage:' The user rampages around, dealing damage to random enemies. -'Leech Skills' *'Ectasy Slime:' A skill that emits a kind of slime that puts those who touch it under a trance. *'Slug Drain:' The user drains energy from their enemy. *'Digestive Slime:' The user releases a kind of slime that digests the enemy. -'Monster Hunter Skills' *'Chaos Arrow:' A bow skill that fires several arrows at random enemies. *'Shockwave Arrow:' A bow skill that creates a shockwave on impact. *'Hunter-Killer Sniper:' A bow skill that deals bonus damage to humans and elves. *'Flare Trap:' A bow skill that lits the enemy on fire. -'Sea Leech Skills' *'Tentacle Hammer:' A strong tentacle skill that smashes the opponent twice. *'Dark Fog:' A stronger version of ink. *'Tentacle Bind:' A tentacle skill that binds all the opponents hit by it. *'Aphrodisiac Tentacle:' The user hits the enemy with an aphrodisiac tentacle, putting them in a trance. *'Tsunami:' A skill that summons a tsunami to hit all enemies. -'Deep-Sea Leech Skills' *'Paralyzing Tentacle:' A tentacle skill that paralyzes the opponent. *'Aqua-Electric Discharge:' The user releases an electric charge around themselves, shocking all enemies. *'Tsunami:' A skill that summons a tsunami to hit all enemies. *'Tentacle Raid:' A tentacle skill that uses many tentacles to attack all enemies. -'Sea Palace Maiko' *'Strange Dance:' A dance that drains all of the opponent's mana. *'Wave Fan:' A fan skill that hits all foes. *'Whirlpool Song:' A song that summons water to attack and put all enemies to sleep. *'Song of Life:' A song that increases the regeneration of all allies. *'Ripple Dance:' A dance that summons water to attack and put all enemies to sleep. *'Muddy Stream Fan:' A fan skill that summons and hurls earth at all enemies. *'Bullseye Song:' A song that increases the hit chances of all allies. *'Time Warp Dance:' A dance that has a chance to slow down or even stop time for all enemies. *'Snow Fan:' A fan skill that freezes all enemies. *'Sexy Dance:' A dance that can put all enemies in a trance. *'Dragon Pulse Song:' A song that gives all allies the ability to absorb most elemental attacks. *'Dragon Palace Dance:' A dance that makes all enemies weak to elemental attacks. -'Noble Yoma Skills' *'Burn Requiem:' A strong demonic fire technique that burns all enemies. *'Omega Blaze:' A top class fire spell. *'Sigma Frost:' A top class ice spell. *'Lambda Spark:' A top class electricity spell. *'Demon Eyes of Death:' A magical skill that instantly kills any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Northern Cross:' A strong rapier skill that burns all enemies. -'Nightmare Lamia Skills' *'Snake Punisher:' The user smashes their entire serpentine body on their enemy. *'Demon Eyes of Death:' A magical skill that instantly kills any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Molt:' The user removes their old skill, healing all damage done but being vulnerable to attacks afterward. *'Dance of Devouring Nightmares:' The user devours their target if they have been partially digested or bound before. *'Nightmare Tightening:' The user binds and tightens around the target. *'Flail Dance:' A flail skill that hits 5 random enemies. -'Elder Scylla Skills' *'Tentacle Storm:' A tentacle skill that hits 4 random enemies. *'EX Tentacle Up:' A skill that allows the user to attack 9 times instead of once, temporarily. *'Nightmare Mist:' The user unleashes a mist that blinds and poisons all enemies it touches. *'Infernal Bind:' The user binds all enemies in their surroundings. -'King Skills' *'Sun Slice:' A physical strike imbued with fire. *'King's Authority:' A skill that increases all of their statistics. *'Divine Kingship:' A skill that grants the user regeneration on their health and mana. *'King's Army:' The user temporarily summons an army to fight alongside them. *'Royal Life Sword:' A physical strike imbued with fire that harms all enemies. -'Others' *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. Key: Base | End of Part 2 Gallery ct_alice1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:Smoke Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flail Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2